


Reminder of Home

by theebombdiggity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Council of Elrond, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fellowship - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Tauriel, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Five Armies, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: Ióleth is the Captain of the Mirkwood guard after Tauriel left the kingdom following The Battle of the Five Armies, as such she has had to put a hold on her dreams to travel. That is, until Thranduil tells her that she will be leaving for Rivendell to assist Elrond.She knows very little about the true reason for her going to Rivendell, and wasn't aware of Elrond's calm steward with warm brown eyes, but she hopes that she can separate the two. After all, her job wasn't to find her One.





	1. Uprooting

Ióleth was an elf of the forest. Her hair was a light auburn colour, and fell to her mid-back, and her eyes were green.  
Mirkwood was her home, but she had always wanted to explore. She was part of the guard, but after Tauriel had left the forest, Ióleth was named the captain. With that responsibility, her only way to explore was through patrolling the forest or the occasional trip outside, but she became used to this life, she was dutiful and her kingdom needed a captain of the guard.  
Her patrol had just returned from a routine lookout of the forest unscathed, however their clothes were now decorated with spiderwebs. The spiders only appeared more frequently in the years since they had seen the Dwarves of Erebor use their paths to get to the mountain. It was now a daily job to clear them out.  
"Ióleth," one of the other elves called as he walked up to her patrol, she looked up at him from the sleeve she was clearing, "The King has sent for you."  
She sighed then nodded, "Very well, I'll report there now."  
She had wished to at least change from her patrol garb, but it would have to wait.

She walked up to the throne room where Thranduil was sitting atop the stairs, dressed in regal robes as always, with a crown of summer leaves and flowers on his head.  
"You sent for me, your grace?" she asked after bowing.  
"Indeed, I did", he stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs to join her. It was a characteristic of elves to be quite tall, and while Ióleth stood slightly below the average height, it seemed to her that Thranduil had been at least a foot taller.  
"It would appear that Elrond in Rivendell has called for a new member of his guard. I will be sending you."  
She looked up at him, with confusion clear on her face.  
"Me, my Lord? But why?" She couldn't deny she was excited, Rivendell was one realm she had always wished to visit, but she never imagined she'd be sent to live there.  
"Because, you are the captain of the guard, you are a skilled fighter, and Elrond needs that more than I, there's plenty more that can take your place here, but his people are already beginning to head West." Thranduil told her all this, but she felt as if it wasn't the full truth.  
"What about the spiders, my Lord? They will keep returning."  
Thranduil turned around and walked back toward the staircase, "There are larger things than spiders coming to Rivendell. Make haste, Elrond is expecting you."  
She nodded and walked away from the throne, and headed toward her quarters to ready her belongings. While his answer was still vague and unclear, she knew better than to make him ask a second time.   
Once she had packed, she made her way to the stables to retrieve her horse, and soon enough she was on her way.  
\---  
The ride to Rivendell wasn't bad or terribly long, she decided it was best to take the Old Forest Road through the Mirkwood to the Misty Mountains and the High Pass over.  
Once she was in the realm she felt it immediately, Elvish magic was strong, but she felt calm and unburdened from her trip. It wasn't long before she could see the cobblestone paths, and hear the faint rumbling of the waterfalls. It was as beautiful as she imagined. She rode her horse until she saw the two elf statues, what she assumed to be the gate, and dismounted when she saw two elves walk down the stairs toward her.  
One was an older elf, with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes, and wearing fine robes with a circlet on his brow. The younger was wearing robes no less fine, but perhaps less intricate in design, he had brown hair as well, but his eyes were a warm brown. She hadn’t noticed she had been staring at the younger of the two when the other approached her and spoke.  
"Welcome to Imladris," the older one greeted her with an elvish hand gesture, which she returned, "you must be Ióleth of Mirkwood."  
"Yes, your grace," she replied, bowing slightly.  
He chuckled, "There's no need for that, unlike your home, there are no kings here. I am Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. You must be weary from your journey, Lindir will show you to your quarters." He said as he gestured to the younger elf beside him.  
Ióleth nodded to Elrond then looked to Lindir. He turned away and began leading her to her rooms, she retrieved her bags from her horse and quickly followed.  
The walk was quiet, she assumed that there was a distaste for newcomers, even those of their own kin, but the silence grew awkward.  
"Lindir, was it?" she asked and he looked at her, his face was softer than his silence implied.  
"Yes, my lady." He had a small smile.  
"Just Ióleth is okay," she corrected, "and you're Lord Elrond's... Bodyguard?"  
Lindir's small smile grew into a larger one and he chuckled, "Not at all, in fact I believe that role will fit closer to you. I am simply his steward."  
The remainder of the walk quieted back down, but it no longer felt awkward, until they had reached her new quarters.  
"Here we are," Lindir told her as he opened the door, "if there's anything else needed for your rooms please let someone know so that it may be seen to."  
Ióleth nodded, and took a step through the threshold, she noticed a gown laying on her bed and she turned back to Lindir.  
"What is that for?" she asked him  
He looked over her shoulder at the dress.  
"Oh, right, if you would like to bathe and change out of your travel clothes, dinner will be served later this evening. If you'd like, you may wear that." he had a small smile on his lips once again, then turned and walked back down the hallway.  
Ióleth took a look around her new quarters, and set her rucksack down by the wardrobe. She walked over to the large arches leading outside and took in the view from the balcony before going back inside.  
She then made her way to the bath to wash away her journey.


	2. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ióleth learns of the reason for coming to Rivendell, and takes an evening stroll with Lindir through the gardens he loves.

Ióleth stood up and proceeded to exit the bath, feeling the cold air hit her skin as she did. Almost as soon as she was able to cover herself with a towel, another elf stood at the doorway, holding her gown.  
Ióleth looked at her, unsure of what to say to her.  
"Good afternoon, I am Aelinor, I will be assisting you will preparing for dinner." the other elleth told her.  
Ióleth thought about protesting, but when she had looked at the dress, she couldn't help but notice the back lacing, as opposed to her usual front-laced attire, and figured she needed what help she could get.

She slipped the dress on and turned so her back faced Aelinor, and she began lacing the dress up.  
Ióleth admired what she could see of the gown, it was teal and felt like silk. There was a layer over top of it that sparkled in the light. She felt like the very stars she and her kin loved.  
"It's lovely isn't it?" Aelinor asked her, smiling, "I'm sorry if you don't like the colour, after we heard you'd be from Mirkwood, Lindir was insistent that we find something green for you to be ready when you got here. 'To make you feel more at home', I believe he said".  
Ióleth smiled at the flowing sleeves once more, then turned her head slightly over her shoulder, "It truly is beautiful. Thank you, and I'll have to thank Lindir later."  
Aelinor had finished lacing the back of the dress and went on to comb out Ióleth's hair to be put in a braid down the back.  
"He was also insistent that he should be the one to escort you to dinner, you know." Aelinor smirked, "I think he might have already taken a liking to you."  
Ióleth sighed softly, “I hardly think that's true. I only met him, what, an hour ago? We've barely even spoken.”  
“Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?” Aelinor smirked, “I mean if what they say about finding your One is true for all elves, then it's entirely possible.”  
Ióleth decided against protesting more and remained silent as Aelinor continued braiding her hair.  
Soon enough, she was ready for this dinner and just as she began walking to the door, there was a knock on it.  
Ióleth opened the door to find Lindir, she smiled to him and nodded in greeting.  
"My lady, dinner will be served soon. I've come to escort you." he held out his arm for her to take, and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.  
She looked back to Aelinor and smiled, keeping in mind what she said, but carefully not letting it stew too much, and she was led into the hallway.  
Before long, they arrived at the outdoor dining area. There was a long table and a smaller round one separate from it, Ióleth assumed the separate table was Elrond's. Elves were set up playing music, and a feast had been set out on the table.  
Lindir moved his arm away from Ióleth's hand and bowed slightly before walking toward his place by Elrond. Ióleth began walking to an empty chair at the long table, but before she could sit down, Elrond walked beside her.  
"You shall sit at my table, honoured guests are most welcome there" he told her and then walked to his usual seat. She was surprised, she had never been considered an honoured guest, but she couldn't just deny the offer. She followed Elrond and sat at one of the empty chairs next to him.  
Across from her was another elleth with dark hair and blue eyes,  
"Ióleth, this is my daughter Arwen. Arwen, this is Ióleth, our guest from Mirkwood." Elrond introduced the two and they both smiled and greeted one another.  
Once dinner had fully began, Ióleth didn't hesitate enjoying the first meal she had been able to sit down and eat without worry of being in one place on the road for too long.  
Recalling her journey, she also remembered the vague reason why she left in the first place. She looked over to Elrond after washing down her food with some wine to see if he might have a better explanation.  
"My Lord, I was thinking, King Thranduil barely told me anything about why I was to come to Rivendell. He told me that something big was coming, and that I should make haste. So I was wondering if there was more I could know about... Well why I'm here, I suppose."  
Elrond set his utensils down on the edge of his plate, and looked back at her.  
"It would make sense that he wouldn't tell you the full truth, as the full truth hasn't made itself known yet," he began, "In the coming weeks, Gandalf the Grey will be bringing a hobbit to Rivendell. He will be carrying something that many believe to have been lost for centuries, and we will be holding council to discuss what must be done."  
Ióleth nodded along to what he said, but it was still unclear to her what her role in all of it was.  
"So what you'll be doing is making sure they have a safe path to Rivendell. We can't allow orcs to cross into our lands for them to meet along the way. Which reminds me, you will go to the armoury tomorrow and get fitted for your armour. There will be a sword for you there as well if you should choose one. Perhaps you should meet the other guards tomorrow as well" Elrond then picked up his fork again and resumed his meal.  
Ióleth finished her meal while silently pondering what he had told her. It didn't fully clarify everything she was asking, but it was more than Thranduil had told her. She also thought about how everyone here seemed so generous. She was an elf of the Woodland Realm, and it was only her first time in the Valley, yet she was already given a gown, and will be given armour when she would have made do with her usual patrol-wear.  
When she had finished her meal she was about to ask if she could return to her chambers when Arwen looked at her.  
"Have you had a chance to explore the Valley yet?" she asked her.  
Ióleth shook her head, "I've only been to my rooms and here so far."  
"Perhaps you should become acquainted with the Realm you are to protect," Arwen suggested, "My father's steward could give you a tour, unless you needed him, Ada?" she looked to Elrond as she said the last part.  
Elrond smiled slightly, then looked over to Lindir, "Well, Lindir? Will you show our guest around?"  
Lindir chuckled quietly after being volunteered for this job, but he nodded, "I would be honoured." His smile landed on Ióleth and she stood up to begin the tour.  
She noticed Elrond say something quietly to him before he joined her, but thought nothing of it, and then he walked over to her and extended his arm, "My lady."  
She took his arm once more and as they walked she laughed quietly to herself.  
"May I ask what is funny?" Lindir said to her.  
"It's just that you've addressed me as 'my lady' twice after I said it was alright to call me by my name," Ióleth informed him.  
"It's only a title, it's not only reserved for higher-born people. Almost like calling a knight 'sir', though you are nothing short of a knight for the Realm, perhaps I should be calling you Sir." Lindir joked.  
Already their conversation seemed more lively than it had when she arrived, and before dinner. She had no complaints, in fact she had hoped this meant they were on their way to becoming friends.  
She sighed, "I guess you win. I have no witty retort to that. Call me what you'd like." she smiled up to him, and saw a tiny tint of pink on the tip of his ears when he looked back at her. Was he blushing?  
She decided to change the subject by looking up at the night sky. Her face dropped into a disapproving expression.  
"What is the matter?" he asked her when he noticed the change.  
"The mountains surrounding the Valley block some of the stars. Is there no way to get closer to them?"  
Lindir briefly looked up then looked back to her, "I had heard that Wood Elves enjoyed the light of the stars more than others, I didn't know it was true," he looked down, "Unfortunately to get somewhere that the mountains didn't hide them, you'd have to go outside of the Valley."  
He looked back up to the sky and without thinking he said, "You and I can go there one day."  
She looked at him and they both shared a shocked expression before Lindir cleared his throat, "I-I mean if you would like to."  
Her face became softer as she smiled at him, "I would enjoy that very much."  
He looked forward, "Good. But before then, perhaps you wouldn't mind touring the gardens? It is my favourite place in the Valley."  
She nodded, "Lead on."

When they arrived she could understand why he liked it so much. Even at night she could tell that the gardens were beautiful, and so well-maintained. Living within a forest meant that there was no room for extra plants as it could disrupt anything already growing in the forest, so seeing all kinds of flowers and plants in one place put her in awe.  
They came across a bench where she assumed was the middle of the garden, and they decided to take a break.  
Lindir noticed her look of amazement the entire time they had been in the garden and took pride in it.  
"You like it, then?" he stated more than asked.  
"I do, I can only imagine what it's like in the sunlight." she replied.  
"We can always come back during the day. I'm almost always here on my free time."  
She nodded, now looking at the intricate topiaries.  
"Apart from this, and the mountains hiding the sky, what do you think of Rivendell so far?" he looked at her when he asked this. She wasn't sure if it was only him wondering, or maybe this is what Elrond whispered to him before they left, but she gave her answer some thought.  
"It's... Different. I don't know what I was expecting, after all, all I knew was trees and winding paths. But it's more open here, and the air is less... Sleep inducing," she chuckled her herself then looked at Lindir, "I also wasn't expecting to make friends so early on. At least, I assume we're acquaintances by now anyway. And Aelinor seems kind as well."  
Lindir nodded, "I can only imagine what uprooting your whole life might be like. I've been in Rivendell as long as I’ve lived, so I can't begin to understand what it is like," he smiled at her, "I, too, hope that we can call each other Friend now."  
Ióleth decided that now was a good enough time to thank him for the dress, if what Aelinor said about it was true.  
"Only a true new friend would worry about making even a dress feel the slightest bit like home," she stretched her legs out and looked at how the gown fell.  
After a pause, Lindir spoke, "Did Aelinor tell you that?"  
"She did, and I wanted to thank you, it truly is a beautiful gown. I think the colour enhances it."  
"The colour looks nice on you. As does the dress," Lindir said the last part with a bit of a nervous laughter.

The two sat and talked for a little while longer, before Ióleth's weariness made itself known once more.  
"I should get you back to your chambers" Lindir told her, and stood up.  
The two walked back to the wing where her rooms were and as they approached her door, Ióleth felt a sort of sadness creeping in that she couldn't explain, nor did she want to explain.  
Lindir took her hand and gently pressed a kiss onto her knuckles, "Goodnight, my lady. I shall see you soon." and he turned around on his heels and walked toward his own quarters. Ióleth stood there watching him for a second longer, before entering her bedroom, ready to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly twice as long as the first chapter, but I'm hoping they'll be around this length from now on!


	3. Common Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ióleth finds the armoury thanks to a certain Hobbit, and later makes another visit to Rivendell's gardens, where Lindir accompanies her once again.

The next morning Ióleth decided to go to the armoury, or rather, wander the paths and bridges in the realm, as she had no idea where it was.  
The previous night she was meant to be shown around to familiarize herself with the place she would be living, but instead she spent the evening speaking with her new friend in the garden.  
She smiled at the memory, Lindir was kind to her. They had already become fast acquaintances at the very least, she didn't even want to return to her room. If she hadn't been so tired from her travels, she was sure she could have spoken to him until the sun rose again.  
Remembering her current mission, she continued walking without distraction and with a set course, which was easier said than done.  
"I can navigate through Mirkwood with my eyes closed. How is Rivendell in broad daylight so complex?" She complained to herself.  
"Excuse me...?" She heard an older man's voice from behind her and turned around to see not a Man but a Hobbit, "Pardon the interruption, but are you lost?"  
There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it.  
She sighed, "I'm afraid so. I'm meant to go to the armoury this morning, but I can't help but feel like I'm walking in circles."  
The hobbit smiled at her, "I'll take you there, I've gotten fairly acquainted with Rivendell from my past few visits."  
He began walking down one of the cobblestone paths and Ióleth followed after him.  
"If I heard you correctly, you're from Mirkwood?" He asked her.  
She nodded, "I've only just recently come here."  
The hobbit sighed reminiscently, "I had wanted to return to Mirkwood all these years. And Lake-Town and the Lonely Mountain... But I feel as though I'll remain in Rivendell for some time."  
The familiarity suddenly made sense to Ióleth, and she looked down to him, "You must be Bilbo Baggins, then! I knew you seemed familiar."  
Bilbo smiled at her, "That's correct. And you are?"  
"Ióleth, I was a member of the guard when you came through Mirkwood with the Dwarves. After the Battle and before coming here, I became the Captain."  
"What brings you to Rivendell? And for so long that you need armour?"  
"Lord Elrond needed more elves to protect the realm while his people get ready to head West." She knew that wasn't the full story, but didn't know how close Bilbo was to the full true story.  
Bilbo nodded in response, then as they continued their walk a new building became visible.  
"Up there is where you need to go, and hopefully you'll remember your way back" he chuckled.  
"I should hope so," Ióleth smiled back, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Baggins. Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."  
He smiled at her once again and she walked to the armoury. She noticed it was near the blacksmith's work area, and mentally kicked herself. She should have known to look for the smoke from the forge instead of wandering aimlessly until Bilbo saved her.

She opened the large door to the building and didn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" She called out.  
A distant voice rang out, "Be with you in a moment."  
She took this time to look around at the armour on display. She knew that Elven armour was exquisite, but she had rarely seen Rivendell armour this close before. It looked like artwork, it would have taken time and effort to include this much detail into these pieces.  
Looking around at the armour made it even more clear that they are being too kind to her here in giving her a set.  
The elf that called out before opened the door to the main room from the back, and walked out with another.  
"Good morning, miss" he said to her, "what can I do for you today?"  
"My name is Ióleth, Lord Elrond sent me to receive my armour." she replied.  
This time the other elf piped in, "So you're the new elleth from Mirkwood I've heard so much about," she looked at him after he spoke, he was tall, and even with his pen armour in he looked strong. Definitely a warrior.  
"Forgive me, I failed to mention my name, I am Glorfindel. It appears that we will be working together for the time being. For now, I must be off." He semi-smiled toward her, before thanking the owner of the building and walking out.  
"Right this way, miss," the owner said to her after Glorfindel left, and lead her to a fitting room to try out the armour.  
"I know you're used to leather armour over in Mirkwood, this new set will be metal but I assure you it might be even lighter than your leather" he chucked.  
\---  
After receiving her new armour and weaponry, which for convenience's sake was kept in the armoury, Ióleth decided to actually familiarize herself with the Valley.  
She walked along the same path she took with Bilbo, but strayed toward a central-seeming area. The Valley really was gorgeous, everything she heard about it was true. The last Homely House East of the Sea was already feeling like home, even if she had only been here for a night. 

Before she knew it she had ventured to the gardens that she had been to the previous night, and decided to take another stroll through them. The variety of flowers was even more striking to her now, in the daylight when she could actually see them. She did love to walk among the trees in Mirkwood, of course, but she couldn’t lie and say they weren’t also part of the reason she wanted to leave.  
She had made it about halfway through the gardens when she heard someone approaching her, had she been back home she would have been more concerned with her lack of defences, but she assumed she was safer here. She calmly turned around, only to find Lindir smiling at her.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” he told her, “Miss it already?”  
She returned the smile, “I wanted to see what it looked like during the day.”  
“I see, Lord Elrond said I could take the rest of the day off, seems he had to have a word with Glorfindel about something. But, now that we’re both here, why don’t we continue the stroll together?” he suggested.  
“I’d like that very much.”  
He walked beside her with his arms behind his back this time, instead of offering his arm as he had before, she didn’t notice the change.  
“I trust you found your way to the armoury this morning?” he asked  
“Eventually, yes.” He glanced over at her with confusion clear on his face, and she continued. “As it turns out, it is much easier to familiarize yourself with a place without a guide, and without talking in the garden instead, not that I minded it, but I did get lost until Bilbo Baggins of all people showed me the way.”  
Lindir now had an apologetic look on his face and he turned toward her “I am so sorry, My Lady, I should have at least shown you where you needed to go, instead of galavanting through the gardens!”  
It was obvious that he felt responsible for her being lost, but she simply smiled at him, “There is no need to worry, Mellon, as I said, Mr. Baggins helped me find my way.”  
He seemed to calm down after that, and the two of them continued walking, “So you know our other guest as well, then?” he asked  
“I do. It’s quite a funny story, actually. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had crossed through Mirkwood on their way to the mountain, and of course King Thranduil had them locked up. Somehow we all had missed Mr. Baggins, and he ended up stealing the keys to the dungeons right from the guard, leading to their escape in our barrels.” she smiled at the memory, then her look became somber, “It is a shame what happened to Thorin and the two princes. Tauriel fell in love with the youngest, and didn’t return to Mirkwood after he was killed. Legolas never returned either, he told King Thranduil he couldn’t, and the King sent him North.” She looked at Lindir, whose expression also became quite somber, and she was about to apologize for darkening the mood, but he began to speak instead.  
“When the Company was in Rivendell, one of them threw a cream puff at my head. I believe it was the youngest prince, luckily it missed me and hit the statue next to me instead, but I think their visit may have been one of the most stressful times in my life.” Ióleth didn’t know whether to laugh at his story or if he was keeping with the sad mood.  
“Perhaps,” he continued, “it was for the better that you did not invite them into Mirkwood, it is better that they did not make a mess in two Elven realms.” he started to chuckle, and she followed suit until he spoke again, “We had heard of their deaths, Lord Elrond was unable to make it to Erebor for the funeral, but we lit candles here for them. Even if they did take advantage of our hospitality, their quest was noble, in its own way.” 

They continued in silence for a little while, but Ióleth spoke again, remembering why Lindir was in the garden, “I met Glorfindel this morning, very briefly, at the armoury. He’s a warrior, isn’t he?”  
“Yes, no question about it. He’s well-respected here,” Lindir answered.  
“Why did Lord Elrond have to speak with him?”  
“It appears at though Mithrandir was supposed to arrive days ago and there’s no word of him or the hobbit he was bringing. Lord Elrond believes that the hobbit is with one called Strider now, but even still, with the Nazgul roaming about, they may be in danger. So he wants Glorfindel to go find them.”  
“I see… Is there anything Lord Elrond wants me to do? Seeing as how I’m meant to be a member of the guard here and all?” Ióleth’s voice carried the worry in her mind, thinking that she isn’t doing the job that she was sent here for.  
“He did not say anything, I believe he would like to keep you closer to the borders for now. If and orc pack were to wander in, we’ll need help fending them off.” Lindir’s voice was assuring, Ióleth appreciated the comfort.  
The two reached the end of the garden, by the exit was two patches of daisies and Ióleth’s face lit up.  
“These are beautiful, I’ve seen them in the wild before, but I didn’t know people grew them. They look so much nicer here,” she reached down to touch one of them, and Lindir smiled. “The whole garden is full of unique flowers”, he thought to himself, “and she gets excited over one of the more common varieties.” He walked over to the second patch while she was admiring the ones by her, and carefully plucks one out by the stem.  
“Ióleth,” he says, and she turns to him and smiles.  
“You called me by my name!” She laughs, and then notices the daisy in his hand, “Is that for me?”  
He nods and his ears turn a slight pink as he moves closer to her. He brings the daisy up and delicately entwines it into a strand of her hair and tucks the stem behind her ear, she blushes as well when he gets closer to her.  
“Beautiful,” he finally says as he steps back.  
She reaches up to touch the petals and grins, “Thank you!”  
He nods once more, trying to regain his composure, “It should be close to lunchtime, perhaps you’d like to continue to accompany me?”  
She agrees and the two of them make their way to the dining area they were at the previous night. However, they stopped when they heard a distant disagreement.  


“Please, let me search for them, Ada!” a woman’s voice said.  
“I cannot allow this,” said the man, “They are being pursued by Nazgul, I can’t risk your life.”  
Ióleth and Lindir could tell it was a conversation between Arwen and Elrond, but they couldn’t avoid getting closer.  
“I can ride faster than Glorfindel, everyone in the Valley knows this. I can outrun them,” Arwen continued to plead.  
Elrond sighed, “We’ll continue this at another time. It appears we now have company.” He looked at Ióleth and Lindir with a raised eyebrow, and Arwen turned to face them as well.  
Ióleth did a small bow, “Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen.”  
“It is nice to see you, Ióleth,” Arwen said then looked at the daisy in her hair, “What a lovely flower, is that from the gardens?”  
Ióleth nodded, “Yes, Lindir and I just took a walk there, it is lovely.” She looked over at Lindir who was talking to Elrond, but looked away when Elrond looked toward her.  
“Ióleth, I wonder if we could speak for a moment,” Elrond said, she glanced over at Lindir, whom she was meant to accompany, and he nodded to say that it was alright that she speak with Elrond.  
“Yes, My Lord.” Ióleth nodded to him, and then followed him toward his office. She looked over her shoulder after leaving Lindir and Arwen, and saw him offer her his elbow and continue to walk toward the dining area. She assumed it was nothing, just courtesy, but there was a slight pang in her chest upon seeing that that she couldn’t describe, yet one that bothered her more than anything she could think of that Elrond would want to address.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! I wrote it mostly on my phone and made edits on my laptop, but if I missed anything please let me know!  
> Other comments and kudos will also be appreciated!


End file.
